degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazychick08-Danixcalifornia Friendship
CCani (CC/D'ani') is the friendship between Crazychick08 and Danixcalifornia ''"I came out here to attack people and I'm honestly having such a good time right now!" ''- CCani and their fab new tagline. Trivia *They both adore Disney *Both love the Lion King II, and the new characters in it. *They disagree on Zaya and Zig: Dani hates them, CC loves them *Both hate Trates. *Both enjoy occasional bouts of feminist rage. *Both ship Bade *They enjoy each other's insight. *Both like Frankie. *They ship Zira and Scar. *Both are Canadian - land of the cold and home of the brrr. *Both enjoy theatre and acting *CC has a bit of a habit of fangirling over Dani. *Both ship Jightning *Dani ships CC with Duncan, CC ships Dani with Shawn. * They both share a love of Chris because he's hilarious. *Both love the name Abigail *Both have studied Law *CC finds it telling that their ships are all made up of vicious villains (minus Frace) *Dani sometimes thinks they're the same person, shipping aside *They agree they don't talk often enough. *CC screwed up adding Dani on skype and accidentally requested someone else she mistook for Dani. *Partners in crime~ * Both hate Twilight with the burning fiery passion of a supernova ** However, they like Leah and Rosalie. They're cool. * Dani made CC ship Caryl even though she hates TWD * Dani declared CC the new Elsa because CC likes snow even though she's been stuck in -60 winters and it doesn't bother her (asthma aside). She's gonna stay Esmeralda though, because Dani loves Elsa and is perfect for it. * Both have been in -50 weather. * They're always willing to get involved in lady appreciation stuff * They like to troll Hunter about Caryl and all the reasons Bedward sucks. :P * Madoka is bae. * They are anime lovers. * CC has convinced Dani she needs Redwall in her life and they're gonna watch it with Annie and Cam at some point. * Thanks to the DTC's insistence that Novas look alike, they have realized they are actually long lost sisters. Thank you DTC. * Dani calls CC "CerC", especially when she's freaking out in "mom mode" about her favourite characters. * CC likes to tease Dani about Stelena (and Zaya, but mostly Stelena). Ships *Scar/Zira (Scira) (Disney) *Jo/Lightning (Jightning) (Total Drama) *Chris/Chef (Chref) (Total Drama) *Frankie/Grace (Frace) (Degrassi) *Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn (HarleyIvy) (DC Comics) *Usagi/Minako (Minagi) (Sailor Moon) * Elsa/Esmeralda (Elsmeralda) (Disney) * Leah/Rosalie (Rosaleah) (Twilight) * Thelma/Louise (Thouise) (Thelma and Louise) * Crixus/Naevia (Crixia) (Spartacus) * Xena/Ares (Xares) (Xena) * Mona/A (Pretty Little Liars) * Cersei/Tywin (Game of Thrones) * Sansa/Shae (Game of Thrones) * Naomi/Adrianna (90210) * Cersei/Dany (Game of Thrones) * Dany/Loras (Game of Thrones) *Scarlett/Max (Total Drama) *Yara/Dany (Game of Thrones) File:Scar-and-Zira-scar-and-zira-24632101-850-504.jpg Jo_smiles_at_Lightning.png|Jightning 154437_1250735772442.18res_291_261.jpg|Chref Frace.jpg|Frace Poisonharley.jpg|HarleyIvy VenusMoon.jpg|Minagi Elsmeralda.jpg|Elsmeralda Leah_and_rosalie_wallpaper_by_kissofcrimson-d67lyao.jpg|Rosaleah Thelma-Louise_598.jpg 0Crixvia.jpg Xares.jpg Cona.jpg Cywin.jpg Shae_and_Sansa.jpg Nadrianna.jpg Cerany.jpg Become_my_sidekick.png Yany.jpg Shippers *Kieran Category:Female-Female Ships Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Ships involving Crazychick08 Category:Ships involving Danixcalifornia